


Evenings are better together

by GhostlyGhoulies



Category: Bandom, Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Crying, Gen, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omorashi, Pee, Public Humiliation, Unresolved Tension, Urine, Verbal Humiliation, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 18:10:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17986127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostlyGhoulies/pseuds/GhostlyGhoulies
Summary: Another Wednesday evening alone for the youngest Emeritus, however, he finds he means of entertainment





	Evenings are better together

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back on my bullshit, whoops

Evenings in the church during the middle of the week were dull, a near lulling effect to those who wandered through the barren halls, seeking some excitement.

The youngest heir ran his fingers through his hair, lightly grumbling. He was no exception to the lulling effect the churches walls held. Those who he toyed with, held playful banter before a small, late night rendezvous were deep into their slumbers. Hell, even his brothers were off, leaving him alone.

Boredom struck him to his core.

 

As he wandered the halls, running his hand along the textured walls he heard the sound of shoes shuffling against the wood floor. The third Emeritus glanced over his shoulder, turning fully when he saw the gleaming grucifix, bouncing slightly in the dim lighting of the moon’s rays as the man hurriedly walked.

“Cardinal?”

The Cardinal nearly jumped when he heard the firmiliar voice.

“Ah, your Emeritus,” Copia said, bowing, wincing from the movement, “What are you doing out at these hours?”

The Emeritus cocked his brow when he saw the pained expression on the man, his eyes followed his and smiled.

“Just an evening walk, I ask the same question to you,” he said, sliding to the side, folding his arms.

The Cardinal swallowed dryly, “O-oh, just some eh, paper work of his dark excellency, your ah, your father,”

“I know who that is, Copia. Have you’ve finished? ”

Copia paused for a moment, “Not quiet, I just needed to,” he motioned he head to the door behind the youngest heir.

The third Emeritus glanced over, before looking back to the other man. Noting his constant fidgeting, dancing from foot to foot.

He had finally found his entertainment.

“Oh? This door? What would you need in there, don’t you have plenty of stationary in your office, you spend enough time in there, you must have more supplies than the classrooms.” The Emeritus said.

The man’s heart began to thump in his chest, heat rising to his face as he shook his head, “Th-that’s not the storage room.” His voice sheepish as the man tilited his head.

Copia stood there, shifting his weight. It had been a busy evening, the lost time while he had been bedridden the previous days had left him with a mound of piled paper work overflowing into his day to day work. He had wanted to finish that before all else, leaving him to neglect other pressing matters.

That was until his body began to revolt against the mistreatment, leaving him with damped thighs before he rushed from his office.

In his eyes tears began to form when the youngest heir stayed firmly in his stance, continuing to block the door.

“I-I’m,” his voice trailing to a near silence as his breath hitched, “g-going to..”

The trembled words were so sweet to the youngest Emeritus’ ears. He smiled as he stood before the squirming man.

“Going to what, Cardinal?” He began, looking to the man with fake curiosity, acting as if he was aloof as he watched the man holding himself, legs crossed tightly.

“Ah, Cardinal, are you saying you might have, an accident if I don’t move?”

The Cardinal’s face turned red as he looked to the side, stiffly nodding.

The third Emeritus smirked, “My, we can’t be having you do that. Youre a Cardinal, the right hand man to my father, oh what would he say if he were to find you, helplessly pissing yourself hmm?”

The Cardinal looked up through his thick lashes, a whine bubbling from his throat as the words of the other man struck him like a vemonus snake.

Nimble fingers began to trace the satin of the buttons of the cassock, lingering as the Cardinal let out a sharp breath, pressing his thighs together, grasping tightly between the trembling legs.

“My friend,” he tutted, “Holding yourself so publicly, honestly Copia have you no shame?”

Copia tearily bounced from foot to foot, “Your Emeritus, please, pl- _please_! Just let me go- ”

“I’m not stopping you.”

The Cardinal was taken aback from the offhanded comment, he stammered as he attempted to push past the youngest Emeritus. Who stayed in place, shaking his head

“I didn’t say there,” he began, placing his hand on the man’s shoulder, walking him back into the nearby wall, mere inches away from the washroom door.

“It’s obvious you can’t hold it long enough. Your recent illnesses have made your body weaker, too weak to wait for me to unlock the door, so,” he paused, firmly holding the man down with one hand as his other traced over the clothed lower abdomen, a heavy palm rolling over the taut skin,“Go.”

Even with the concealing fabric, it was evident how close the Cardinal was to losing control. The older man felt the shaking stopping for a moment.

Copia tilted his head back, Adam’s apple bobbing as he groaned, gripping at his side as he felt his bladder slowly beginning to release. Urine trickling down his thighs as his knees knocked together.

The youngest Emeritus shook his head as he saw the man looking up. He grabbed his jaw and tugged it down so they were looking eye to eye, watching as the man’s mouth went slack, eyes closing tightly as the hiss steadied, echoing throughout the empty hall.

The heavy stream slowly tapered off to a light trickle, urine dripping from the underside of the cassock, mixing with the pale puddle beneath the two men. The Cardinal panted, giving a ragged breath as he came down from the euphoric feeling of relief. The cooling dampness clung to his legs, he shuddered as tears rolled down his cheeks.

The youngest heir smiled, moving in closer as he wiped away the tears.

“There, now don’t you feel better? All empty of that ache?”

Copia could only give a weak nod, too tired to talk back when he felt a light touch on his back; he leaned into the touch, guided away from the scene by the other man.

“Good, good. Now, come, I think a performance of that nature deserves and is worthy of a reward in the form of a bath, don’t you think?” He hummed, softly praising the man in his grasp as they walked off.

The Cardinal went along with what was being offered. Not minding the pervious comments, knowing that he was being offered something such as this from the older man. Copia looked up, scrubbing at his eyes.

“Thank you, your Emeritus.”

The youngest heir chuckled, “I should be the one thanking you,” he smiled.


End file.
